The Great Adventure! (A dorky little fanfic)
by Infinity Fish
Summary: Strange and Unfortunate events have been happening in Stampy's Lovely World. They seem random at first, but after a fire burns down his home, Stampy and Squid are launched on a quest to find the mysterious clues to solving this mystery. In the end, Stampy's Lovely World might not be so lovely after all.
1. The Lighthouse

Chapter 1: The Lighthouse

A tall orange cat was being chased. Down the street. By a squid.

Now, of course, the average person would be extremely confused by the likes of a occurrence... such as this.

I mean, in all fairness, one wouldn't normally expect a squid to just jump up and sprint after a cat. A very tall cat.

But in this little town, such was... well, expected, to say the least. If not absolutely ordinary. In fact, no one even batted an eye when the two

creatures -still sprinting- proceeded to have a... conversation of sorts.

" AAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNDDDDDDDD HE CROSSES THE FINISH LINE! WHOOPWHOOPWHOOPWHOOOOOP!" The orange cat yelled in an over-the-top fashion towards the lagging squid.

The voice could almost remind one of a show host announcer combined with that of an excited kitten. If excited kittens could talk, that is.

" WHAT?! No way," The squid threw back at the cat.

" You cheated me out! I saw you drink a Potion of Swiftness! Therefore, I win by default." The squid crossed his arms in a gruff manner as he watched the

cat parade around the Lighthouse; the object they were racing to in the first place. The cat would have normally decided to ignore the unhappy squid glaring

at him, but; as he did, most certainly cheat, the cat chose to console him instead.

" Hey, Squid! We can race to the top if you like," said the cat, moving his arm in a wide sweeping motion that- from Squids' point of view- took

up the expanse of the Lighthouse, ending at the very top. Squid smiled, relaxing.

" Hmm. I s'ppose," Squid said, smirking. He handed his cat friend a bucket of milk.

" But no cheating this go 'round." Squid possessed a thick accent to him that differed greatly from his friend's. The cat smiled uneasily.

He was hoping Squid wouldn't notice the effects of the lingering potion.

" Heh heh, okay Squid..." He put the bucket to his lips and took his obligatory swallow. The effects vanished instantaneously.

" Aaawww..." The cat grumbled. Squid looked pleased as he opened the doors to the Lighthouse and stood twenty paces back. The cat stood by his side.

" Ok Stampy, you ready mate?" Squid asked the cat next to him.

" Yup." Stampy replied, nodding his head.

" 3. 2. 1. GO!" Squid shouted as Stampy and him raced up the walk and into the Lighthouse. They bolted up the stairs, two at a time, and when

they reached the final stretch, Squid finally pulled in front of Stampy. He ended the race with a clumsy somersault into the railing around the Lighthouse top.

" WHEW! That was intense!" Squid breathed as he picked himself up off the ground.

Stampy heaved himself over the lip of the block the ladder was on with an exhausted huff. His normally orange complexion was tainted with red now; before he had

let the Potion of Swiftness run for him.

" Too...Many...Cakes..." Stampy panted. Squid snickered loudly. Stampy would have told him off if he had the energy to.

After letting Stampy rest for a few minutes, Squid helped his friend on his feet- or paws- and the two looked at the view just as the final rays of the brilliant

sun descended over the far mountains surrounding the West side of Stampy's Lovely World. To the East was the vast expanse of Ocean that was presumed to be Squid's

origins. To the South- 55 miles south to be exact- you could find Stampy and Squid's 'Quest to kill the Enderdragon' series whereabouts. To the North... well,

no one really knew. It was unexplored territory. Stampy didn't think that he needed to expand his Lovely World out too far right now, but Squid recalled him

saying something along the lines of, " If I need to, I'll go out with a search party and explore the land." Which was, of course, just fine by him. Still,

he felt a small tug- a pull even- to go out...there. He remembered when he was younger; when he had first joined Stampy's world, he stood at the edge of that

boundary, marked by a sign, showing where the civilization ended...and where adventure began. It excited him; to start again. To forget about self-automated farms

and mineshafts, to let go of the extravagant dog houses and underground bases. Maybe that's why he never could finish a series. Because he wanted to start fresh.

Or maybe not.

Stampy pulled him out of his thoughts.

" Squid? You alright, mate?" Stampy asked, concerned. "You're not usually quiet."

Squid turned towards Stampy, letting the last wisps of the memory fade from his vision.

" Hhmm? Oh, yeah. Never better. I was just... lost in thought." Squid answered, reassuring him.

" Oh, ok. That's good I guess." Stampy paused. He had a little glint in his eye.

" You could see for miles up here," Stampy said breathlessly. " I mean, mate, just look." He walked to the East side of the Lighthouse, dragging

Squid by the arm behind him. The moon rose up out over the unruffled waters, turning the Ocean into a dark blue silk instead of sea. Stampy then guided him to

the South side of the tower, where you could just about see the glowing lights of 'Quest'. Stampy turned Squid and himself around the last angle of the Lighthouse,

when Stampy looked upon his house. It was completely in flame.


	2. Hidden in Flames

Chapter 2: Hidden in Flames

The duo rushed towards the flaming building. Soon the crisp air around them turned sour, and unnaturally dark. This was no ordinary fire. Of course, the sprinting

animals did not care about this at the time.

-Stampy's POV-

They will be okay. They will be okay.

That's what I keep telling myself. Players; if they see fire...they run. No doubt there. But dogs -my dogs- they're just code. NPC's. If you tell them to sit...

they'll stay there 'till the world ends. Or until it's deleted. They won't move for anything. I sighed.

Not even themselves.

I smiled grimly as I darted around a flaming 'Stampy's Hot Buns'.

Loyal to the end, I guess.

I vaulted over the burning patch of lawn in front of where my house used to be. I ran to the doghouse door; flung it open.

I sucked in an acrid breath.

They were fine. They were all fine.

Squid burst in after me. We got the dogs up; sprinted out with all in suit.

Then I remembered something.

I looked back at where my bedroom should be.

The fire hasn't reached it yet.

"Go, and take the dogs with you! " I yelled at Squid.

"Stampy, what the hell are you- " I cut him off.

"Go to the Lighthouse! I'll only take a minute!" I sprinted off into the black smoke.

-Squid's POV-

I paced around the Lighthouse.

Back. Forth. Back. Forth. Back. Back. Wait.

"AAGH what the hell?! Where is he?!" I shouted at a scraggly patch of grass. It seemed to shrink back.

"Sorry grass... this 'aint your fault." It seemed to spring back.

I looked back over at the smoking husk of the house/shopping district section of Stampy's Lovely World.

I heard a muffled sound. I turned, seeing no one there except for the exhausted dogs. But I heard it again.

As it became clearer, I heard my own voice in my head.

"'Stampy, what the hell are you-'"

 _'Doing? Squid, were you honestly gonna ask him what he was doing?'_

The voice sounded a lot like my own, except it seemed to...sneer at me. I was poking fun of me...if that makes sense.

"Uhh, hello?" I asked tentatively, looking around. I didn't see anyone.

 _'What did you think he was doing, Squid?! Oh, we both know what he was doing!'_

I suddenly realized where this 'conversation' was headed. I covered the sides of my head with my hands.

"SHUT UP!"

 _'What, Squid, can't handle the truth?!'_

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!"

 _'That's where you're WRONG, Squid! I know EVERYTHING about you!'_

He was screaming furiously. But no one else could hear him. It was driving me mad.

 _'You wanna know what Stampy got from the house, Squid?! DON'T YOU WANT TO KNOW?!'_ I started to cackle wildly.

"NO! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING FROM YOU!"

We both took a deep breath.

 _'Well.'_

He seemed to have calmed down.

 _'I'll tell you anyway.'_

He paused, seeming to enjoy torturing me.

 _'He got the book, Squid.'_

The book.

The book Lee left behind.

Of course he would.

I sat in silence.

 _'Such is to be expected, Squid. I mean, Lee was always his favorite,'_

"You could be wrong."

 _'Could I, now? Then what do you suppose Stampy ran through flames to get?'_

I got the feeling he was smirking.

 _'Certainly not anything from you.'_

I didn't reply, hurt and anger swelling in my chest. No, no. Stampy didn't get the book. He's lying, he's lying, he's-

 _'Are you crying, Squid?'_

I rubbed a salty tear off my cheek with the palm of my hand. Another followed suit.

 _'I guess you thought it would be easier to be the favorite if Lee left...but you should have known Stamps would never have let him go.'_ The 'alternate' me chuckled.

I tucked my knees to my chest, wishing that he would go away. Another tear came down and caught on my jeans.

 _'Not feeling casual enough to talk to me now?'_

"Please...go away."

 _'Fine, I'll leave. But look through his bag when he comes back.'_

"Why?"

 _'So you can see I'm right.'_

I felt a sense of relief. He was gone.

I sat next to the fire until the darkness swam over my eyes.

I fell asleep.


	3. What Lee Left

Chapter 3: What Lee Left

-Narrator's POV-

Stampy ran along the woods, the air very slowly thinning out. The Emergency Supplies that he grabbed were put in his inventory. Soon, he started to see the bright beam of the lighthouse, and along with it, shadowy figures hunched around a dying fire.

'Must be Squid and the dogs.' Stampy mused.

He started to slow down. He wasn't escaping a fire anymore, so why would he run? Besides, now he had time to think about what he was going to do about this whole, 'world burning to the ground situation'. Hmm. What to do indeed. Well, he would definitely need more supplies like wood, sandstone, stone, glass...

He started listing off possible blocks that needed to be replenished in his head, and promptly scribbled them down in a small notebook. As he walked/wrote, he realized how tired he was. He learned of this by writing the word 'wool' three times in a row, and by finding himself sleeping-while-standing-up every ten minutes.

He decided to put his notepad away and focus on jogging to the Lighthouse instead.

After about half an hour of Stampy trying to jog, he pretty much gave up and settled for a slow saunter instead. Our hero in the iron boots was practically dragging himself on the ground due to exhaustion. Isn't that just great to hear?

Anyhoo, after a few minutes of nearly passing out, our hero suddenly heard a little 'hiss'. Then a twig snapped. Then another, but this one was closer. And finally a much louder 'hiss'. Stampy looked behindhim to see three giant, green, very angry Creepers. The exhausted, lumbering cat only three seconds before had just turned into a very orange version of Usain-Bolt-on-five-cups-of-coffee and legged it as quickly as he possibly could out of there and to the dying fire in the distance.

-Stampy's POV-

I collapsed on the cold, icy grass that surrounded my Lighthouse. Squid shot up like a rocket.

"Stamps! Are you alright, mate? Jesus! You just legged it straight out here like you just dug up a zombie tea-party! What the hell happened?!" Squid babbled in some strange mix between his accent and loud concern.

"...Cr...Creepers..." I puffed. I bet I would have said more, but my eyelids were already sliding shut.

"Oh, crap! Common, mate- you gotta talk to me! I need to know where they are!" Squid shook me. I wondered why he would care about some Creepers, but then I remembered that the dogs were here as well. I tried my best to focus.

"...I...Uh..." I was drifting off again. "Ughnn...AH! Forest!" I jabbed my finger over to where I had just sprinted out of. You could just barely make out three blocky green shapes.

"Stampy, is there anything else I need to k...amps?...STA...!..." My eyes sealed shut.

-Squid's POV-

I dragged Stampy over to where the softest grass was. I sat down next to him, looking across the shallow hills to the blurry green rectangles in the distance.

"Doesn't look like they can see us," I said aloud. I didn't need to worry about waking up the cat next to me- the poor guy was out like a light.

Speaking of, why was he out cold? I mean, it's really not that long of a walk from his house to the Lighthouse. Maybe an hour and a half if you walk the whole way. If you jog, it's only an hour; if you run, it takes 45 minutes. Compared to us walking to 'Quest' every Monday, a walk to the Lighthouse would never leave anyone- much less Stamps- knocked unconscious. I friggin' sprinted the entire time and wasn't even fazed, and to top it all off, we had sprinted here just this evening!

Yeah, so that was weird.

I looked down at my friend, who seemed normal. He still had a bit of soot stuck on his fur from earlier. Wait. The smoke! Doesn't smoke from fire do things to ya? Like, it makes your throat all scratchy and makes you sick...besides cutting off your supply of oxygen. And cutting off your air makes you sleepy because blood takes the oxygen around your body, which includes...science...ANYWAY no air makes you unconscious, so...that might be it. But, if he was practically unconscious, then how was he able to sprint here? I mean, he wasn't in the house much longer than I was, was he? So then why is he so tired? And, why aren't I?

Ow. My head hurts.

Maybe I should follow his example and go to sleep already. I settled myself down in a little patch of grass across from where Stampy was. On the horizon, some thick clouds were beginning to form over the burning house and shops. It looked like it was going to rain there later in the night, and the lack of wind meant that it wasn't going to rain on us. Groovy. I closed my eyes.

But just as I was about to drift off, a tiny image wavered in the backs of my eyelids. At first it was just a brown blur, but then it grew little tiny golden squiggles and a maroon ribbon. The brown blob hardened into a curved rectangle, The maroon ribbon turned into a soft, cotton bookmark, and the tiny gold squigglies formed themselves into two initials: 'L. C.'. A book.

I shot up. The book. The book the Voice had told me Stampy had gotten. I looked over at my friend. He was- unsurprisingly- still zonked. I looked over a few feet. A tiny brown satchel lay there, carelessly flopped on its' side. It must be there- I mean, if it was going to be. And it wasn't. I wasn't snooping just because some voice told me to, I was snooping because I was going to prove it wrong. Stampy couldn't have run through flames for a friggin' book- he would have wanted the Emergency Supplies under his bed. That's the smart thing.

I moved closer to the bag and pulled it towards me. I opened the zipper on the top. The Supplies. It was just the Supplies! Relief filled me.

I mean, how could I have ever thought that Stampy wouldn't have gotten the Supplies! Of course he did! I sighed, pulling myself back to my clump of grass, when I noticed a little glint of metal on the underneath of the satchel. Another pocket, I guess. I crawled back over and flipped over the bag. I was right. I hesitantly pulled the zipper. I looked in and took out its' contents. I held in my hands a leather book, the cover worn smooth by where hands have held it.

Along the spine of the book hung a soft, maroon bookmark, the sides of it decorated in elaborate gold swirls. And, in the top-middle of the cover, were two gold initials, each one delicately imprinted in the soft leather. "L. C." they spelled. Lee Carson, better known as L for Lee. This was his book.

This was what Lee left behind.


End file.
